It is common medical practice to provide fluids to a patient either intravenously or enterally as a method of treating a patient for various medical conditions. Frequently, the fluids to be administered to a patient are contained in a flexible container. One method of forming a flexible container is to seal two sheets of flexible material about the periphery of the sheets to create a fluid tight chamber. A port tube assembly is frequently placed between the sheets during the sealing process to create a communication between the fluid chamber and the exterior of the container to provide a means of introducing fluid into or dispensing fluid from the container. The port tube assembly typically includes an outer port tube that attaches to the sidewalls of the container and a second tube called a membrane tube is disposed coaxially within the port tube. The membrane tube has a membrane or diaphragm that seals the port tube assembly. The membrane is typically punctured by a spike of a fluid administration set to place the contents of the container in fluid communication with a patient.
Port tubes and membrane tubes are fabricated from monolayer or multiple layered materials. The port tube typically has an inner layer of polyvinyl chloride and the membrane tube has an outer layer of PVC. To assemble the port tube assembly, the membrane tube is dipped in cyclohexanone or other suitable solvent and is inserted in a telescoping fashion into the port tube. The solvent melts the PVC of both the port tube and the membrane tube thereby hermetically sealing the membrane tube to the port tube.
There has been a great effort by many manufacturers of medical articles to replace PVC materials with non-PVC containing materials. Flexible PVC containers include low molecular weight additives know as plasticizers which may exude into the solutions contained in the container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,998,019 and 5,849,843, which are incorporated herein by reference and made a part hereof, disclose replacing PVC materials in medical fluid containers with non-PVC containing materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,709, assigned to the same assignee of the present invention, discloses a non-PVC coextruded medical grade port tubing. The tubing has an outer layer of a blend of polypropylene and SEBS a tie layer and a core layer of a blend of polyamide and EVA.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,992, assigned to the same assignee of the present invention, discloses a non-PVC material for fabricating medical tubings and medical containers. Polymer blends for fabricating medical tubing disclosed in the '992 Patent include polyurethane blended with one or more of the following: EVA, SEBS, PCCE, thermoplastic copolyester elastomers.